


Shiawasena Barentainde, Kaito (english version)

by Hiboude



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiboude/pseuds/Hiboude
Summary: This OS take place after that Akako would steal Kaito's heart (episode 5 of Magic Kaito 1412 "Scarlet Seduction") but failed and he managed to flee. He decided to come to see his girlfriend Aoko, for Valentine's Day.





	Shiawasena Barentainde, Kaito (english version)

**Author's Note:**

> As I promise, I translated my very first fanfiction. Sorry if it's not perfect since English is not my mother's tongue. I bring some modifications to the OS.
> 
> Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Aoko stood on her room's balcony as she watched the beautiful sight that Mother Nature offered each winter. Slowly, the area covered with snow, letting the young student full of amazement, even if it wasn't the first time that she saw snowflakes. And each year, she had the impression that she was back at her childhood. 

At this moment, nothing else matters as she even allowed herself daydreaming. Later, as she looked further in the sky, she could see something arrived towards her. By now, she barely saw what was coming. Without any noise, he approached Aoko. The more he came closer, the more she could recognize this familiar shape who appeared in the snowy night; at first, she saw the white hang-glider which gave him the look of a giant bird, then this recognizable white outfit. At last, she saw his face and could make out his monocle at his right eye. His head was covered with a white top hat which had a blue ribbon at the base. Yes it was him; Kaito Kid, the Phantom Thief. That thief who, by his multiples magician's skills, enjoyed himself teasing inspector Nakamori, Aoko's father. Quietly, he landed on the balcony and immediately refolded his wings just like a bird as the hang-glider let appeared his cape. 

"You're not supposed to be here, Kaito," she whispered with an irritated tone. "And you know what? You shouldn't show up here by flying. Remember, nobody must know that the real Kaito Kid come to see me. If my father see you..." 

She failed to finish her sentence when a kiss arrived on her lips. She would like to resist but actually, it was impossible. Kaito stepped back, looking at her girlfriend with a satisfied grin.

" Are you ever listening to me? Your house is right opposite !" 

"Me too, Aoko-chan, I'm so happy to see you." he merely answered before making appear a blue flower and offered it to his girlfriend. It was one of her favorite magic trick. 

He exactly knew how to please her. Each time he did it, Aoko couldn't help to smile, letting all of the others feelings behind her.

" Oh, by the way, you said early that nobody must see me and it's quite cold outside." Kaito teased her, staring at her with a mocking look. " So, maybe you should let me in or someone could see m-."

Sighing, Aoko pulled the Phantom Thief by his arm in her room. Kaito laughed at this because he knew that he obtained what he wanted. Aoko closed quickly the window and pulled the curtains. Once he was in her room, Kaito took his cape down and let it fall on the floor. He eventually took off his top hat, his jacket and his shoes before falling heavily on the bed. Aoko sighed by the noise that made the bed at this moment and put the flower on her nightstand. 

" I am exhausted." Kaito whispered with a loud sigh. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. 

" Seriously, you could be less noisy, bakaito." Aoko answered back with a low voice, visibly irritable." And in case you didn't know it, you could stop play cat and mouse with the police, then yes, you wouldn't get tired like this." She said with a sarcastic tone. 

Aoko sighed with boredom and looked at the floor 

" I.. I hate when you tease my father. He works so hard to have a chance to catch you. And you exactly know that I can't stand when you mock him. What was your aim this time?" 

"Oh, come on, Aoko. I already told you why I have to be The Phantom Thief." He answered her, quite annoyed. Kaito moved from the bed and went to the window. He took a serious look. 

" It must be me. I have to find Pandora and I will destroy it into million pieces. I want to know the truth about my father's death and I couldn't allow myself to let these cowards with the eternal life. They already took his." 

He was a little aggressive when he was answering because he had the impression to repeat the same thing, at all times. He turned his head back to Aoko and calmed his mind when he see her annoyed face. He walked towards her and framed her face with his hands. He kissed her forehead. 

"Forgive me, Aoko. I shouldn't involve you in this."

"It's too late for this but of course, I forgive you." She looked closer to his forehead and was chocked when she see some blood. " For God's Sake ! Kaito ! What happened to you?" Aoko pushed some of his hair that was on the wound. 

" Nothing serious. Don't worry."

" Wait for me."

Aoko got out of her room and quickly came back with some cottons and disinfectant. When she applied it, Kaito hissed softly at the sensation.

" It becomes more and more dangerous, your nocturnals escapes."

" I told you that I'm fine. You certainly know that girl, Akako. Don't tell her that you know about her but she is a witch, she has some powers. And she tried to steal me something."  
Aoko blinked and sniggered. 

"What's funny?" Kaito asked, outraged. 

" Oh come on. Witches don't exist."

" Well actually, yes. Since she is the real responsible of the wound that I have. She use a voodoo doll to hurt me. It is the truth." He justified with a serious tone.

" Okay, I will admit that's you're right. But you know what? I am impressed that you were the one who was the victim of a thief for the first time of your life." She teased him gently. 

" You are about to get mad at me if I told you what she tried to take. It's far more... precious than all the jewels of the entire world." He defied her.

" Yeah, sure !" 

"Aoko, I am serious. She tried to have my heart. She wants me to belong to her. She wants all men at her command." 

Akako tried to steal Kaito's heart? It made Aoko's blood boil and she clenched her fists. Seeing her visible anger, Kaito grabbed her hands and tried to calm her with a intensive stare. He smiled but it doesn't work as she looked away and sighed.

" I know, I can't measure up with her. She's too beautiful." Aoko said in a whisper of sadness. 

" Hey Ahoko, look at me. Please." Kaito took her face with his right hand to make her watch him. " I don't even care of this witch. Believe me, you're the one who possess my  
heart." He continued as he managed to obtain from her a smile of happiness. He kissed her and she laughed slightly. 

" I don't like when you call me "Ahoko" and you know that."

" And so do I, with "Bakaito"." He answered back before kissing her lips with more intensity. 

The Phantom Thief moved back and he could see that his girlfriend turned red. 

"You should see your face. You're so cute when you blushed." He whispered to her as he put his forefinger on her lips. 

She answered by wrapping her arms around his neck while Kaito put his hands on her waist. Then, she came closer and brushed his lips with hers. She could feel his hot breath as she finally let the tip of her tongue pass on his mouth. To this sensation, Kaito was surprised but allowed her to open his lips and touch his tongue as well. He stepped back to look at her and she chuckled.

" What did you said earlier? You're turning red too." 

"You shouldn't tease me like this". He advised her before crushing again his lips against hers. Aoko responded to it with fervor by passing her tongue into his mouth and touch his. Soon, their tongues were dancing together in the heat of their oral cavity. Seconds after, they separated their mouths and looked at each other, breathing loudly and smiling. Kaito passed his hands in Aoko's hair. She did the same as she massaging his scalp. While they were kissing, Kaito pushed his girlfriend slowly towards the bed and laid her on it. In this position, the young thief was above Aoko. She allowed her hands went lower on his back, stroking it with her fingertips which send a shiver to Kaito's back. Sighing, he made his lips landed on her neck, nibbling it, kissing it. 

"What do you think you're doing, Kaito?" Aoko said, chuckling.

" My lips slipped. My apologies." He teased her as she could feel his breath in her neck.

" Oh really?" 

He chuckled against her and he managed to made her moan quietly and quivering. Soon, Aoko could feel a good sensation of heat arrive in her lower area and something else when her boyfriend gave a hip thrust. Aoko gulped discreetly. 

" Something's wrong?" Kaito asked as he saw her visible stress. " We could stop now if you want, you know." 

" Everything's okay. It's just.. a.. all of this. It's so new for us. But I'm too curious to go back. I want to go further." 

" Are you sure? I mean, it's no big deal. We could do this later." 

" I'm sure about this. I'm ready. If I were not, I wouldn't excite you like that." She replied with a smile.

" That's a good point." He said before kissing her again with fervor. He nibbled her lower lip before he could pass his tongue in her mouth to touch hers. Lowering his hands, he began to touch Aoko's breast with his palms while Aoko was stroking again his back and managed to grab his butt slightly. With surprise, Kaito let out a loud breath. By now, Aoko was more confident and would touch his skin that was under his white trousers. But she couldn't since the belt blocked her hands. 

" Do you need help with that, young lady? " He murmured to her with a teasing voice. He got on his knees and stared at Aoko, intensively. Then, he removed his belt and throw it beside the bed. 

" Not so loud with your belt, please. Oh god, you going to make us caught. " She said in a irritated whisper. "But thank you, it's better like this." She smiled.

As he was at his actual position, Aoko sat up and caressed her boyfriend's chest. She removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She started by the upper part of it while Kaito let her did this, smiling with satisfaction. She continued to undo the others buttons, brushing his abdomen. The palms of her hands landed on it slowly and were lowering to his hips. A shiver ran in Kaito's body and of course, Aoko noticed it when he bit his lower lip. He let his shirt slipped from his body, leaving him bare-chested. 

" Why I should be the only one get undressed, Aoko? It's not fair." He complained, sighing.

" And? What are you waiting for? You could just remove my sweater, Bakaito." She teased him.

" Oh ! What I said earlier? " He replied back, outraged " I don't allow you to call me with this damn nickname." 

At these last words, Kaito removed Aoko's sweater and she immediately covered her chest because she had a complex with. Even her friends often teased her about her small breast. Kaito noticed her embarrassing face and smiled. 

" Come on, remove your hands. I can't see you properly. And I can't touch you here." He said as he held her wrists. She lowered her head. 

" You know, I don't like my breast. Even you, you dare to tease me with it." She replied with shame. Carefully, Kaito seized Aoko's chin and forced her to look at him.

" I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I am so sorry, Aoko. Boys are so dumb, sometimes." 

" I agree about that." She chuckled. 

Aoko accepted to remove her hands and eventually, she reached behind her and undid her white bra. 

" White! What a good choice." He said as he remembered the day when he looked under her skirt at school.

" I knew you would love it." 

Aoko threw it near the bed and Kaito was so choked of her beauty. And moreover, it was the first time that they went this far.

" God, you're beautiful." He said in a whisper. 

" You too, Kaito. I understand now why Akako wants you." 

They laughed and continued to stroke each other's body. Kaito palmed her bare chest and thumbed her nipples. At these soft touches, she let out a low moan. Later, Kaito let out a low groan; it seemed that he was in pain when Aoko noticed that he furrowed his brows and the way he was looking at his crotch. 

" Need help with that, Kaito?" She teased him. 

" In case you didn't notice, I'm in pain. You girls, you don't know that."

" Well yes, because I'm not a boy, so.."

Kaito looked at her, sighing in despair and he laughed. He stood up out of the bed than, as he gazed at Aoko intensively, he undid his trousers and let them hit the floor. Aoko held his look while she removed her skirt and her tights.

" So you want to play, huh?" Kaito challenged her.

" Who knows?"

It was so much for Kaito; he came back above Aoko and kissed her neck, sometimes nibbling it and her earlobes. Aoko was so surprised that she gave a hip thrust towards Kaito, who let out a sensual hiss. He began to stroke himself on Aoko's panties who was already quite wet. They started to kiss again with passion as they moaned in each other's mouth, trying to muffle them. Kaito looked back at Aoko, breathless and quivering with pleasure.

" Do you have protection for us, Kaito?" Aoko asked.

" Yeah sure. Look in the nightstand." 

Aoko complied as she opened the drawer.

" Idiot. There's no such a thing here." She said before laughing ironically. She closed the drawer and sighed.

"Are you really sure about that?" He gave a small hit on the nightstand and opened it again. Aoko opened her eyes wide and Kaito grinned. 

" Are you kidding me? " Aoko told with surprise as she took the condom out of the drawer and put it on the table. " I think that you'll never stop surprise me."

" And I agree with you." He murmured in his ear which made her shiver. Then, as he stared at her, Kaito got on his knees between Aoko's legs. He started to toy with the waistband of his boxers and, slowly, he made it slip from his hips and stopped it on his thighs, letting his hard member hit the cool air of the room. Aoko froze at the sight of it and looked away from him. He chuckled before he finished to remove the boxers. 

" Don't be embarrassed, Aoko-chan. Look at me." 

She allowed her gaze to look at him again and she gulped. 

" It's nothing. I didn't know it was that big." She admitted as she was blushing. 

" I will be gentle, I promise." 

Aoko nodded and before she could do something, Kaito grabbed her right hand and made her fingers wrapped around his growing sex. She quivered by anticipation and Kaito put his own hand on hers. 

" Aoko, everything's fine. Trust me and let me guide you."

" Fine. Show me then." 

Once he had her consent, he began to move up and down both of their hands in a slow motion, from the base to the tip. When he finally found the right touch, he removed his hand and let Aoko continued. He inhaled and exhaled loudly as pleasure started to overwhelm him. 

" Y-You could tighten a little your grip if you want." He hissed.

"Like this?" She asked as she complied. 

" Aah.. yeah. Like that. You do it good." he moaned, closing his eyes as they rolled back in his head as well as he titled it backwards.

He sat directly on the mattress and stretched his legs to have Aoko between them. Gradually, he transferred his weight to his hands then on his elbows and sighed loudly. Seeing that he was enjoying what she was doing to him, Aoko quickened the pace and a few moments later, Kaito gritted his teeth and arched his back. She removed her hand.

" You don't like this? Did I do something wrong?" Aoko asked, worried.

"No, not at all." He whimpered. " But, oh god, if you keep going, I would explode now."

"Oh okay, I understand". She smiled shyly.

She came closer to him and crashed her lips on his. As their tongues dancing together, Kaito managed to lay Aoko on her back and kneeled between her legs. And slowly, he moved his hands from her ankles to her inner thighs. When he reached them, the heat in her belly intensified and moaned quietly. Kaito grinned at the sound she made and began pulling her panties. He threw it away from her and contemplated at her wet sex. Aoko blushed when she realized that her boyfriend was staring at her with intensity. He collected himself and let his hand go upper, directly on her sensitive parts. He moistened his forefinger and started to stroke the lips and the clit. Aoko moaned at this new sensation as she arched her back. 

"I.. want more, please." She whispered.

" Me too."

Then, Kaito seized the condom, placed early on the nightstand. He opened the wrapping and rolled the condom on his erection. He placed the tip on Aoko's entrance but didn't immediately manage to go further.

" It's fine. Let me help you. After all, it's our first time." She said, smiling at him. 

" You're right." He replied back, embarrassed. Aoko helped him and the head of his member was inside her. Aoko inhaled deeply and looked at her boyfriend. " I'm sorry, it may be hurt you. I'll be gentle."

" Go on. It's going to be okay." 

To have a better support, the thief gripped Aoko's hips and pushed into her until he found a little barrier. Aoko gritted her jaw and shut her eyes, anticipating an eventual pain. Carefully, Kaito pushed further and after some moves of his pelvis, he managed to be fully inside her. He groaned of pure bliss to this sensation of heat around him. He stopped his moves, waiting for Aoko to get used of the intrusion when he could notice that tears started to stream down her face. She opened her eyes and smiled lightly. 

" I'm so sorry. Harm you is the last thing I want." Kaito said, concerned. 

" It's fine, don't worry. You should start move and maybe the pain would start fading." 

Kaito nodded and started to move his hips in slow but firm motion that made him moan with pleasure. At last, a few moments after, the pain was transforming into pleasure for Aoko as she began to moan, just like his boyfriend. They muffled their noises of bliss by kissing each other's mouth. Aoko nibbled Kaito's lower lip as he responded at her by giving her a deep thrust. Aoko arched her back and lifted her hips to meet his. 

" Aoko.. For God's sake." He grunted. 

"Did I hurt you?"

" Do it again." He ordered.

" Do you mean.. this move?" She asked as she lifted her hips again and got a loud moan from her boyfriend.

" Yeah.. Like that."

" Quiet Kaito. We're not alone here." She whispered. 

" It's going to be hard."

"We have to try."

Kaito nodded as they keep kissing, managing to muffle their numerous moans of pleasure. Keeping his back and forth motion, the thief stopped kissing Aoko for an instant as he lifted himself on his elbows and started to toy with her breasts. Aoko moaned softly and passed her hands on his scalp, grabbing some of his hair and tugging at it a bit hard.

" Arg.. Watch out." He hissed.

" Sorry." She replied, embarrassed.

" Don't worry. By the way, I would like try something."

Aoko was a bit surprised and let out a squeak when Kaito gave one quick thrust. He groaned and withdrew himself from her and laid on his back.

" What are you doing?" 

" Here, come on me." 

Aoko gulped and complied. Both of their hands gripped his still hard member and he guided it inside her carefully. They both let out a sigh of pure satisfaction when they were connected again. Aoko understand quickly and began to move her hips in slow circles. Kaito placed his hands on her hips and encouraged her moves. Sometimes, he guided her to go up and down his member and he groaned, closing his eyes. 

" Aoko.. Y-You do it so good." He whispered between moans. 

She lowered her head and kissed him with passion, keeping her dancing motion while Kaito was stroking her back and lower. A few moments later, Kaito gritted his teeth and furrowed his brows. 

" Did I hurt you?" Aoko asked, noticing his face. 

" Keep going like this and I'll come." he answered back, panting hard. 

" I see."

Aoko stopped all her moves and placed her forehead on Kaito's. He inhaled and exhaled , deeply and when he managed to collect himself, he allowed his girlfriend to move again. She started to move slower than before and Kaito sighed of pleasure. He bucked his hips towards Aoko's, which made her whimpering. But soon, he felt a good sensation that he knew so well when he used to touch himself. It was too much; with his arms, he managed to transfer his girlfriend under him.

" Are you okay?" Aoko sighed with surprised. Kaito shut his eyes and shivered. But when Aoko, gave him one more thrust, it was too late. In fact, he bucked his hips deeply and faster than before. 

" Sl..Slow down. It's going to be too much for you, huh?" She hissed between moans.

" I can't.. help." He managed to reply, panting. He began to quivering and Aoko began to understand what was happening when she felt his twitching member inside her. Nothing could stop his erratic move.

"Almost... there." he moaned in a whisper. Quickly, he covered Aoko's mouth with his to muffle his moans of pleasure as he gave a last deep thrust and finally came in a groan. He opened again his eyes and crashed his lips on Aoko's. They both tried to catch their breath as they were panting and sweating. Carefully, he withdrew himself, removed the condom and put it in its wrapping that was on the table. He reached for the drawer of the nightstand to find some tissues to clean himself. Aoko hissed in pain as she felt an odd sensation between her legs. She reached her sex and could see a very blood on her fingers and the sheets but it was very small. 

" Oh, for God's sake." She sighed. 

" Are you okay? I heard that some girls bleed a little during their first time." He affirmed. " The pain will fade. Don't worry." He smiled at her, winking.  
Aoko nodded. Her boyfriend gave her a tissue to clean herself and she took it.

" I love you, Aoko. I'm so sorry for that and.. I couldn't control myself." Kaito said shyly. 

" I love you too, my Phantom Thief. It was our first time. It's no big deal, I liked it." 

"Yeah me too." He said before kissing her tenderly. Quietly, they closed their eyes and cuddled.

" Shiawasena Barentainde, Kaito." She murmured in his ear.

"Thank you, Aoko."


End file.
